


BTS - A Frantic Plea (Jimin x Ara)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [116]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Anal play. Fluff. Dom/Sub play. Premature ejaculation.As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex.Set shortly after their argument in ‘They Celebrate Valentine’s Day’Please consider following us on tumblr for our complete works including original art based on our fics: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 6





	BTS - A Frantic Plea (Jimin x Ara)

“God Ara…” 

Jimin’s whines were loud beneath her as she moved her hips, rubbing her covered crotch lightly over his. 

“Do you like this?” Her voice teased and his eyes shot open to look at her; roaming over the tight fit of her blue jeans and sleeveless vest, the latter clinging to her chest. 

He nodded, eyelids heavy as he gazed at her dreamily. “I’ve been nice Ara.” His hands tugged frantically at the restraints which held him to the bedpost. “Let me touch you.”

Her brown eyes moved to the ribbon; she had been practising her knots while away and was particularly happy with this one, but she shook her head slowly, pausing the motion of her hips as she hovered above him, resting on the mattress. “I don’t think you’ve been nice…” She murmured solemnly. 

“I have, I have!” His pupils grew wide, lips parting in frustration at the loss of contact. 

She tutted, running her long fingernail over the hard bulge of his erection which tented his white underwear. “Look at this…” She sighed, watching closely as it twitched in response. “You promised you could control yourself.” Shaking her head, she cupped her breasts in both hands, pushing them up under the fabric of her camisole. “I haven’t even taken my clothes off.”

He watched in agony as the line of her cleavage became visible with the movement. “I haven’t seen you for so long…Help me out Ara.” He begged. 

“Why should I do that?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

He thought for a moment, mind running rapidly through the list of reasons he could use but sighing when he realised they all seemed pathetic. He licked his lips, praying for something that would work. “You’ll enjoy it too…” He gasped. 

Ara’s lips curled at the corners and he sighed in relief as she lowered herself back to his crotch and rocked gently against his cock, the thick denim of her jeans hard and rough against the thin cotton of his briefs. “Do you want me to fuck you?” She grinned devilishly, pausing to wriggle against the head of his cock which she could just make out, pushed frustratedly against the material.

“That’s all I want…” He pleaded with what he hoped were seductive eyes.

She smiled sweetly; expression a perfect picture of innocence as an idea occurred to her. “Can I choose how?”

He nodded frantically. “Yes…” He licked his lips, running his muscle desperately along the dry, chapped grooves. “Anything…”

She thought for a moment. “Weren’t you curious about the package that arrived when I was out?”

“Yes.” He gulped, remembering the one in question. He had needed to sign for it. “It was heavy.”

She tilted her head. “Did you peep?” She questioned. 

He shook his head, urging the conversation along; he could tell she was deliberately dragging it out; torturing him. “No.”

Her eyebrow twitched, voice stern. “Are you sure?” 

He felt her fingers curl around the round bulge of his testicles and gasped loudly. “Yes, I’m sure!”

Satisfied, her shoulders relaxed, grip loosening. “Do you want to see what’s inside?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Realising his mistake a moment later when Ara slid from his lap to walk across the room, he loudly exclaimed. “No!” Turning back to look at him, her fingers skimmed the edges of the large cardboard box addressed to her and he nodded in acceptance. “Okay, quickly!” 

She pulled at the masking tape which held the box closed with her long painted fingernails; the ripping sound filling the room.

“Hurry Ara.” His eyes scrunched shut. “I’m going to explode!”

When they opened again, he saw she was reaching into the box and unwrapping a long, slender object from a bundle of bubblewrap; the loop of a belt hanging over her arm.

“What is it?” He asked with curiosity, fidgeting on the bed to get a better look. A moment later, his eyes widened when she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them along with her underwear down her legs, buckling the clasp of the leather belt around her midriff before attaching the silicone phallus to the slot in the front. 

She met his gaze with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry…I picked the smallest.”

His mouth hung open, not knowing where to look as she returned to the double bed, clutching the prosthetic in a tight gasp. His lip trembled, realising with a frustrated groan that he was harder than ever. She crawled onto the duvet, hands reaching for the ribbon which held him in place and expertly untieting him without fuss. 

“Will you be gentle?” His eyelashes battered anxiously. 

“If you ask nicely.” She teased. 

Now he was free, his hands moved to her breasts, tugging down the stretchy fabric beneath her bust and capturing a nipple between his plump lips. She moaned against the top of his head as he moved to the other, pulling lightly on the sensitive bud and teasing it with his tongue. 

“I love the way you taste.” He gasped against her and when he pulled away she encouraged him onto his front, tugging down his underwear before grasping both wrists and placing them above his head where he clutched the metal bars of the headboard. She straightened out the ribbon before reattaching them to the posts, flattening her body against his to loop them around his slender wrists.

“Is this okay?” She asked, lips soft against his ear as she finished. 

He nodded beneath her, moving his head to the side to take a much needed gasp of air. He could feel the hard outline of the phallus pressing against his lower back and, a moment later, heard a series of snapping sounds he could not quite place until he saw, from the edge of his vision, her setting down the acrylic fingernails on the bedside table, having taken them off. He breathed a sigh of relief, realising she was being careful not to hurt him and the sweet scent of marshmallow which filled the air a moment later reassured him further; the lubricant cold against her digits as she eased them between his arse cheeks and felt around for the tight pucker of his opening. She admired the elongated pose of his body as she teased him playfully, making sure to be gentle before pushing in with her index finger.

“Feels so good…” He whined against the duvet, gasping a moment later when he felt her wiggle against his prostate. His cock lay hard and staff, trapped between himself and the bed covers as she leaned over once more. 

“I love you.” She kissed the place between his shoulder blades lovingly before slipping in another finger. 

His body tensed in response, shoulders automatically raising as he whimpered and she brushed her hands soothingly along his back, from the soft roundness of his peachy cheeks to the top of his spine. 

“Relax…” She whispered softly. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

He licked his lips, voice croaky and dry as he murmured tentatively. “Can you put it in?”

“Are you sure?” She asked cautiously.

He nodded. “Please…”

Thinking for a moment, Ara moved her hands to his hips, caressing them gently before pulling them towards her. “Here…” She mumbled, encouraging him to rest on his knees. He had never felt more exposed when she pulled apart his cheeks but she seemed to sense his nerves. Slowly and thoroughly, she slickened him with more lubricant before teasing his opening the head of the cock, brushing it back and forth until he was begging beneath her. He gritted his teeth, whimpering loudly as she eased in, taking it a centimeter at a time. 

“Do you like being stretched?” She whispered, eyes fixed intensely on where she was moving, making sure to not push in too suddenly. 

He was unable to respond and she stroked his waist, her voice tender. “This is what you do to me…” She sighed. “I love feeling you inside me.”

“God, that’s deep…” He finally grunted, voice muffled as he buried his head further into the duvet. 

She had only penetrated with the tip and she couldn’t help but smile. “I can go deeper.” She offered, slowly moving forward and grasping the object tightly to move it in small, precise motions. “Can you feel it?”

He gasped loudly. “God, that’s it!”

Her grin brightened, realising which spot she was brushing, and she moved her hips in circular motions, grinding against him. “Right here?” She asked, his responding gasp telling her all she needed to know. Leaning forward, she reached around his body; pressing her lips softly to his bare back and cupping his sack delicately. The cry which fell from his lips was unlike anything he had uttered before and, a moment later, his body shuddered violently beneath her as he spilled himself onto the mattress, coaxed along by her tender grasp as she moved from his testacles to pump and squeeze his cock. 

“That’s it…” She whispered. “Keep going…”

“I can’t give anymore!” He sobbed but continued to gush as she thrust gently into him, wrapping her other arm softly around his torso and watching as he collapsed against the covers. “I’m such a mess!” He exclaimed, struggling to catch his breath as she pulled away from his cock, realising he was too sensitive for the contact. His seed was warm in her cupped hand, and she smiled against his skin; enjoying the way it radiated with warmth. 

“I like it.” She shrugged and he trembled in response, utterly exhausted. “Do you want me to pull out?” She asked softly.

He nodded. “Careful…” 

Grasping the centre of the hard, silicone erection, she tentatively withdrew and he gasped silently beneath her at the contact as the bulbous head brushed his insides, teasing his prostate once more. She was quick in unhooking the belt from her body, allowing him a moment to calm down as she walked into the en-suite and dropped the object heavily into the sink. When she came back, she could see his breath was slowly returning to normal, though a warm, pink blush spread over his cheeks and chest when she untied his hands and rolled him onto his back. Her dark eyes roamed over his body; cheeks stained pink as she took in the sight of his softening cock, covered in cum. 

“Look at that…” She tutted softly, meeting his tired smile with one of her own. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“You didn’t get to cum…” He protested apologetically.

“I don’t need to.” She replied easily, holding out her hands to pull him to his feet.

His eyebrows furrowed, an embarrassed expression playing on his features. “I’m sorry I finished so quick.” He murmured.. “I wanted to make you feel good too.”

“If I wanted that, I wouldn’t have tied your hands back.” She shrugged easily.

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” He asked, a little unsteady on his feet as he watched her turn to pick up their discarded underwear from the carpet.

“You can wash the dishes later.” She offered.

His eyes followed her over to the laundry basket. “Aren’t you going away again tomorrow?”

“Not for long.” Reaching down, she pulled her camisole above her head; standing naked in the doorway to the bathroom. “Just a week.”

He looked across her body, taking in the gentle, narrow curves of her waist and hips along with the neat triangle of her pubic hair; regretful that he was too tired to reciprocate the pleasure she had provided him with. “Can I come with you?” He asked hopefully. 

She thought for a moment. “You’ll have to book your own flight.”

“Okay…”

Biting her lip, she continued hesitantly. “I don’t know if I’ll have much free time. We’ve got back to back shooting.”

“I can wait, back at the hotel.” He reasoned and she nodded before looking towards the sink, where the flesh coloured object was just visible above the millennial-pink tiles. 

“Do you want me to bring that with us?” She raised an eyebrow.

A blush rose across his features. “Won’t it show up on the X-Ray?”

“I’ll take the risk.” She smirked playfully.


End file.
